The New Kaiser and the Faerie
by Apollomon x Stingmon
Summary: After hearing the others talking bad about him, Daisuke splits from the group. Daisuke works with the Winx Club as a new Kaiser rises to power in the Digital World, searching for the Faerie of the Light Core. [AU Digimon/Winx Club] [Daiken] [Ken/Roxy - Cousins]
1. Hurtful Words Lead to Pain

AS: Look a new story!

Ken: You're just full of ideas aren't you?

Daisuke: And it's about me this time

Takeru: Why am I a jerk in this one.

AS: sorry came in a dream *looks at takeru* besides you are mr hope person in "Digimon Adventures 02: AMnesia and Hidden Secrets"

Daisuke: True! And that's a Kenkuru/Takeken pairing

Ken: And "The Voice of the Empress" is most likely a Kenryo pairing.

Daisuke: And "Saved By Love" & "Rise of the Demon Lords" is a Yamaken pairing.

Takeru: I hate the both of you.

Ken: *rolls eyes* enjoy the fic. Apollomon x Stingmon does not own digimon or characters. If she did things would be different.

AS: enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Hurtful Words Lead to Pain**

Daisuke listens boredly as his teacher talks about his grades. It's true that he had been distracted lately. He had been having a horrible recurring dream about his friends. There was one particular one where he was in this valley with a lot of Dark Towers. He was angry at his friends and they were angry in turn. He seemed to be away from the group and was watching them.

Daisuke remembered that his dream self was angry as Takeru talked shit about him. Telling his best friend that he had abandoned the Digital World and had joined sides with the enemy. The others had tried to convince Ken that he was worthless and not worth any of his time. They tried to convince him that he could not be saved or wants to for that matter and what he was doing was evil.

The worst part was that dream Ken refused to believe their lies. He was confused and asked why he left and why he was doing this. Takeru glared at Ken as he answered that Daisuke decided to alley himself with the enemy and was faking to be good this whole time. However, dream Ken was still not understanding what was going on and didn't totally believe that Daisuke was evil. He insisted that they should talk to Daisuke and get things straightened out, it can't be what they are telling him.

At this Takeru threatens Ken that "if you are not with us then you are with him." Ken stepped back frightened by this. His dream self then decided that he had heard enough and made himself known. Ken seemed relieved and confused when he saw his new outfit, while the rest of the team were glaring at him. Words were exchanged between him, Takeru, and Ken.

Takeru didn't seem to like that Ken was listening to Daisuke. Daisuke watched in horror as Takeru ordered his digimon to attack Ken and Wormmon. They scream and then Daisuke wakes up from the nightmare.

Daisuke always found himself crying when he had that nightmare. It was too real to be anything but that. He had a horrible feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"Well, Mr. Motomiya, you seem to be improving nicely." Daisuke smiled.

"You can thank my best friend!" Daisuke said proudly. "He's a good teacher." The teacher smiles at him. Daisuke often bragged about his best friend and had once brought him to his class when he had to do a report on famous people. Of course Ken was there for a debate competition that was happening at the school.

"Yes. Mr. Ichijouji is a very bright young man." The teacher gave him the paper that he graded. It was a 'B-'. After he was given the paper he was dismissed.

Daisuke ran out of the classroom. He was late. He knew that. The others are usually annoyed when he is late, but it's not like it's his fault, most of the time. His teachers tend to keep him after class to talk about improvements in his grades. If it's not that then it's when he gets in trouble for kicking the ball in the hall or when he doesn't pay attention in class for history and english class. Usually he spends his time thinking about his best friend.

Ken should be in the Digital World right about now with the digimon. They had all agreed to go to the Digital World to play with the baby digimon in Yokomon Village. He smiles to himself as he thinks of the fun they are going to have.

"Argh! Where is he?" _Huh? Who are they about?_ Daisuke frowned as Miyako began complaining about him. Daisuke brushed it off when she yells at him and says that he is an idiot and stupid. It did hurt but he never showed it of course. He flinched when the other started saying that he wasn't a good leader or just a waste of their time.

He clenched his fist when Takeru started saying that he should have been the leader. He had more experience then he did. Hikari agreed with him and mentioned that it annoyed her when he was constantly flirting with her and trying to pick a fight with Takeru. Daisuke narrowed his eyes at that. He may seem like that he has a crush on her, okay maybe he did at first, but not anymore. He was hiding who he really loved and cared about. Besides he only fought with Takeru because he thought his plans were better and openly angered him.

He closed his eyes as the they went on and on until the sound of the D-Terminal beeping was heard. He was glad his was on vibrate. He looked at the message and saw it was from Ken. Ken seemed to have emailed everyone and asked where they were. Daisuke listened as the others said they will go ahead and have Daisuke catch up. He sighed after they left. He type a message to Ken telling him that something came up at school, but would still like for him to come over for the sleepover. He thought for a moment before adding: _Tell V-mon I'm sorry, but will see you guys tonight. Keep an eye on the others and don't tell them I emailed you. There is something I need to tell you. - Daisuke_


	2. Sleepover

**Chapter 2: Sleepover**

Ken frowns slightly as he reads Daisuke's message. He understood why Daisuke wasn't coming. Ken had helped his best friend on a few of his classes. Daisuke just had trouble with them and often comes to him for help. Daisuke did mention that he had a test today that Ken helped him study for. He either was staying after school to finish it or his teacher needed to talk to him about his work.

What troubled Ken was the request to keep an eye on the others. He wasn't sure why. It wasn't like there was any trouble now. Well, if you count the fights he has with Miyako and Takeru or that other thing that he is not to talk about, but that's besides the point. Maybe there was a fight and he wanted Ken to keep an eye on them just in case something happens. That did make sense, but something didn't fit though and he wasn't sure why.

He shrugged as he saw the others coming towards him. He smiles as the digimon runs or flies to their partners. He walked towards them with Wormmon in his arms and V-mon walking next to him.

"Where's Daisuke?" V-mon asked them. Ken looked at them worriedly as the group looked at them with blank looks. _I wonder what happen?_ Ken thought as he vaguely saw a look of anger flashing in Takeru and Miyako's eyes.

"He didn't show up." Iori told him.

"Probably got in trouble again. What else is new?" Miyako said as she rolled her eyes. Ken frowned at that. Daisuke doesn't get in trouble that often.

"He didn't tell you that he had a test today? He usually stays after school if he didn't finish it." Ken asked in confusion. The group shrug at him and dismissed what he said.

"It doesn't matter. Let's go play with the Yokomon." The group nodded and proceeded in the direction of the village.

Ken blinks at them and looks at the two digimon. "I think they did get in a fight." Ken said worriedly to the digimon. V-mon frowned in turn and nodded.

"I hope Daisuke is okay." Ken smiles softly at him.

"He's fine. He emailed me saying that he had something to do in school, but will see us tonight." V-mon smiles at that.

"Oh okay! Let's go catch up with the others then." V-mon said enthusiastically. He started walking when Ken placed Wormmon on the ground. As the two talked Ken looked on ahead in worry. What ever the fight was about it probably wasn't good. It may be nothing, but he was worried. Something wasn't right. He couldn't shake this feeling of foreboding. Whatever it was it could very well tear the team and everything else apart.

* * *

Daisuke types on the computer as he makes some plans. He had always known that the others didn't respect him or liked him very much. They saw him as annoying and childish. That's what he wanted them to think. He never even shown his true self to his best friend or partner. Sure Ken had saw glimpses, but they were only what he wanted him to see. He trusted Ken and knew Ken thought highly of him.

He smiles as he thought about Ken. Ken had been through so much over the years. He had lost his brother, been taken by darkness and manipulated to do awful things, been beaten and saved by him and the others, lost his partner, gets amnesia, gets his partner back but then suffers from depression, joins the group later on to defend the Digital World, gets kidnapped, and then saves the world from the stupid vampire. Yup, Ken had been through a lot but that's not the half of it.

Ken had confined in him once that he has to keep a very special part of himself hidden. Daisuke was surprised at first when he saw the real Ken. He knew there was something different about him when they first jogress together. It was something truly amazing, though he waited until Ken came to him. He didn't want to make him feel that he was pushy or anything. He didn't want to scare him away, especially with all the things that was happening during that time.

He smiles. Ken was truly a strong person. However, he was emotionally fragile, if that was the right word to describe him. He sees the way Miyako tries to flirt with him. He sees the mistrust in Iori's eyes. But worse of all he sees the true feelings of his friends. Daisuke knew that one day he was going to split from them. He was going to leave them and start anew in this other world that Ken talked about, with hopefully with his best friend at his side.

Daisuke even had friends among the digimon and many have seen the way he was treated. All the digimon have even forgiven Ken for the things he has done. Word travels fast in the Digital World when BelialVamdemon is involved. He was glad for that. It made things a lot easier when he was talking to the digimon and asking for their assistance in a certain matter.

Daisuke frowns as he gets a message on his computer. He opens it and reads it. He narrows his eyes at it. He had some nerve, contacting him of all people. He wasn't going to allow him to have Ken. Ken was going to be protected and what better way to do that then to use the hidden powers and control that he currently has.

* * *

Ken watches the others as they leave. Despite the others odd behavior, it was a fun day, but it wasn't the same without Daisuke. Ken kept getting those bad feelings again. He wasn't sure how, but he was near. It wasn't a good thing. If he finds him, things could turn out bad. There was a reason that he was in hidden after all.

His guardian wanted him to go to this special school, but he didn't want to leave his friends or family. So they compromised. He stays in Japan with his friends, but he has to take private lessons on the weekend and holidays and go to the school during the summer. Fun stuff.

"Ken-chan?" Ken looks down at his partner who was smiling at him. V-mon was smiling at him too. What were they up to? "Are we going to Daisuke's now?"

Ken smiles and nods at them. "Sorry. I guess I spaced out again." He shrug at him as he unclips his D-3.

"It's alright." Wormmon told him.

"Yeah! You were probably just thinking about how cute Daisuke is anyway."

Ken blushed and stammers, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you do," they chimed together as they went through the gate. Ken groaned as he followed the two troublesome digimon. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Daisuke leaves his room after he finished putting the final pieces of his plan in order. Daisuke was missing some minor elements in his plan, but he could work that out later. Daisuke enters the kitchen and sees the food that his mother made. He told her that Ken was coming so she made extra food. By extra he means the amount of food could be enough to feed V-mon five times over.

He smiles softly. His mother was a wonderful women. She cared deeply for him, even if she goes after him all the time. She is also aware of how he is treated as well. He told her many times that he will take care of it, but she still insists. However, she stops whenever he changes the subject to his best friend and how he might have a connection with her teachings. What teachings you may ask? Well, his mother is a Wiccan and believes in those magical creatures that help protect and take care of the natural world, along with the Great Mother.

Daisuke never really paid attention to her when he starts talking about them, until three years ago. After the whole digimon incident, Daisuke views had changed slightly. His mother was very trilled whenever he asked her about them.

Daisuke yawns as he realized that he was staring at the food for a good fifteen minutes. With a shrug he starts to separate four plates. If his timing was right Ken should be here within the next fifteen minutes or so. Daisuke hums to himself as he heats up the food and places them on the table that he had decorated earlier. He then goes to the fridge and takes out some lemonade that his mother did before going to work. With a smile he places that on the table at the same time the door bell rang.

Daisuke quickly grabs some cup, places them on the table, and then rushes to the door. He grins as he opens the door, revealing a very nicely dressed, slightly frustrated, best friend. "Hey Ken! What's wrong?" Daisuke asked after Ken came inside.

Ken groans. "Them is what's up." Ken says as he lets Minomon and Chibimon out of his bag. The two had a mouth full of junk food.

Daisuke laughs as the two rush to finish their snacks. Ken sends him a glare before crossing his arms in pretend anger. Ken rolls his eyes as the two digimon run off after they finish. Ken follows them to the dining room and notices the food on the table.

"Daisuke," Ken said with awe in his voice. "You really didn't have to do this you know." Ken gestured to the decorated table that had the food ready to be eaten, drinks, and candles to give it a natural glow. If he didn't know any better he would have thought Daisuke had a date or something, as much as it pained him to think that.

"What? I can't do something nice for my best friend?" Daisuke asked feigning hurt. Ken blushes slightly.

"That's not what I meant Daisuke. It's just that…"

"I know what you meant. You know how religious my mom is. She insisted that I use these candles tonight."

"Why?" Ken asked as he took a seat. Daisuke took a seat across from him.

"Every week on Friday we have to do this," he gestures to the candles and fragrance that traveled throughout the house. "Because she wants to invite or give respect to the faeries. She wants them to know that we value them for all the work they do for us."

"Oh," Ken simply replied. Daisuke raised an eyebrow at him. Oh? What's that all Ken had to say? He knew Ken believed in magic and the supernatural and stuff, but it was odd that he had a surprised expression on his face. Was he really that surprised that humans still respected faeries?

Ken slowly ate his food as he digested what Daisuke told him. Humans still respect faeries? That is wonderful, but why do I feel so nervous? Ken always thought humans hated the supernatural. There was even a cult that hunted down faeries, no thanks to him. Anyone who knew a faerie personally were often criticized.

Ken wondered if Daisuke believed in faeries. His mother seemed to believe in them since she is a Wiccan after all.

"Ken are you okay?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Ken tells him with a smile. "Daisuke can I ask you something?"

He blinks. "What is it?"

"You want to tell me what you and the others were fighting about?"

* * *

Daisuke groans as he and Ken watch TV in his room. He expected Ken to ask him that. He had an answer but he was debating if he should tell him the truth or on. Ken would not like what he had plan and he knew Ken would not like the fact that he contacted him.

Ken was waiting for him to answer. He was a very patient person. Daisuke contemplated on what to say. "The others," he started slowly in thought.

"What about them?" Ken asked as held a sleeping Minomon.

"Well they said something I didn't like." Ken gave him a confused look.

"But you never like what they say half of the time. Unless it's like the time you and Takeru got into that huge fight a few months back with that bully."

Daisuke grimaced at the memory. That was not a good day for him. Not only was he suspended for a week, but he was not allowed to go to Ken's house.

"I know." He looked at his best friend sadly. "Can we not talk about this now? I don't want to talk about it. It hurts still." Ken's eyes glisten in understanding and sadness.

"Okay," Ken said kindly. "You can tell me when when you're ready to deal with it." Daisuke smiles at his best friend.

"Thanks." Ken smiles too. However, Daisuke knew he couldn't keep things from Ken.

"Something else is bothering you isn't it?" He sighed.

"Yeah...about that." Ken raises an eyebrow at him. "He contacted me today."

"WHAT?" Daisuke ran his hand through his hair. "What did he want?"

"You," Daisuke replied. Ken groaned.

"Hasn't he done enough damage?" Ken moaned as he hid his face in his hands.

"Apparently not." Daisuke gently rubbed Ken's back, in hopes of calming him down before he accidentally blows out the lights. "But don't worry me and V-mon will protect you." Ken looks up at him and smiles warily at him.

"I know you will. I just wish he'll leave me alone."

"I know." Daisuke grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. They weren't watching it anyway. Daisuke stretched as he and Ken got ready for bed. Where did the time go? Daisuke slides into bed as Ken makes himself comfortable on the futon. "Hey, isn't your cousin coming over next week?"

"Yeah. My aunt too. Why?"

"Well, I was just thinking about the time you told me that she goes to his school for girls and how she is friends with these other girls."

"Yeah, it's a prodigious school for girls. It like the one that I go to in the summer."

"Right. Right. So I was saying since your cousin is coming over and since she has similar powers as you, why don't you ask for her help? I'm sure she would help." Ken blinked at him through the dark.

"That is brilliant. Why didn't I think of that? Roxy did say that if I ever need help I should call her."

"You had a lot on your mind. I'm not surprised that you didn't think of it. Though aren't royal families suppose to stay connected in case of threats. You guys are literally over the ocean from each other."

"Daisuke we only met like a few months ago." Ken said after he tries to stifle a yawn. "And that was by accident. We didn't even know we existed until my aunt called us."

"I guess." Daisuke tries to stifle his own yawn. "Though it's cool how your cousin is a future crown princess and your aunt is a ex-queen." Daisuke pulled Chibimon close to him as he laid down on the bed. "So does this make you a prince or something? It would be so cool if you were."

"I'm not sure. Maybe. Mom never really said." Ken mumbled softly before drifting off to sleep.

Daisuke heard his friend mumbling something like a maybe. He looked down and saw that Ken had fallen asleep. He smiled at that. Ken looked so adorable, so untouchable. His mind drifted off to the team. It hurt that they said that, but something didn't feel right. It could have been his imagination, but something was telling him that it was staged, a setup. However, Daisuke was too tired to think straight and decided that he was just making excuses for them. With a sigh Daisuke joins his best friend and digimon in sleep.


	3. Questions

**Chapter 3: Questions**

A young girl with pink hair and violet eyes checks her bags. She wanted to make sure she had everything. Clothes? Check. Slippers? Check. Toothbrush? Toothpaste? Towel? Check, check, and check. Cell phone and favorite hair tie that Bloom gave her?

The young girl gasps as she realizes that she didn't have it. She rushed to her night stand in hopes of finding it. Much to her relief it was. Now what else should she take with her to Japan.

* * *

Taichi sits with Yamato, in Koushiro's room, as they discuss about the younger generation. Miyako, Hikari, and Takeru had been acting strange all week. Hikari was contently locking herself in her room. He heard her talking quietly when he passes her room, but when he asked what she was talking about she would say it was nothing.

Yamato had mentioned a similar experience with his brother. However, his brother was more meaner in a way. He was contently talking about Daisuke. Takeru even seemed to be taking charge, which didn't make sense since Daisuke was the leader. Well that was how it was suppose to be anyway.

Sora was currently talking about Miyako. Something definitely was not right. Miyako was acting more colder and meaner then she usually is. She was snapping more and more. In addition to badmouthing Daisuke. Something was definitely off.

Taichi was getting a bad feeling. He had tried to talk to Daisuke, but he seemed distant and not willing to talk about the others. He talked about Ken though, which is not a surprise since Daisuke has been complaining on how he was going to ask Ken out and find out if he liked him back.

With a sigh he looked at Joe as he talked about his encounter with Iori. Even Iori was not acting like himself. He seemed more angry and contently saying that Daisuke needs to be disciplined if he wants to be a good leader or if he even wants them to respect him.

Taichi had no clue what was going on, but it was not good.

* * *

Daisuke looks around as XV-mon flies above the town. He had gotten a call from the leader of that town. A lot of the holy digimon lived in that small town. He frowns as he see the buildings broken or burned.

"What could have happen?"

"I'm not sure Daisuke. We should see were everyone is."

Daisuke nods absently as XV-mon flies down to check for any digimon. Daisuke's eyes travels from one destroyed house to another. He wasn't sure how this happen. Over the last couple of weeks he has been gaining allies amount the digimon. He had managed to unite many villages and towns under him.

Ken doesn't know of this of course. It wasn't time. Though he was glad that Ken was distracted with the preparations of his cousin's visit. Ken's mother has been over planning for the week long visit and has been making Ken help her.

Ken was very sweet and did everything he could to help his mother. It must have been awhile since Ken's mother seen her older sister.

"Daisuke look!" Daisuke was shifted out of his thoughts by his partner. Daisuke looks at what he was pointing at and he gasped. Under a pile of rubble was the elder of the village, Holy Angemon.

* * *

"Roxy, are you ready?" Roxy turns from her bags to face the door. Roxy smiles at her mother. Morgana was a tall woman. She had long brown hair that ran passed her waist, brown eyes, a slim green tank top, blue jeans, and sneakers.

"Yeah I'm all packed. But,"

"But, what?"

"Bloom called. The Winx want to know if they can come to."

"Roxy I don't know. My sister is only expecting the two of us. And you're suppose to be hanging out with your cousin."

"I know but they really wanted to meet him. I may have told them that Ken is a faerie too." Morgana didn't looked convinced. "They got permission already and got the tickets for the plane from the headmistress."

"Alright, but tell them to be there on time. I don't want to miss the flight and have them do some research on Japanese customs and language. Japanese citizen are very polite people. I don't want to accidentally insult them." And with that her mother left.

Roxy smiles as her mother leaves. She reaches for her phone and calls Bloom.

"Hey Bloom...Yeah she said it's alright...yeah...okay...My mom said to make sure you girls read up on Japanese customs and language...Why? Japanese people are very polite and we wouldn't want to offend them...Okay...Yup...Great...My cousin? Well, he said he was going to meet us at the airport. I should tell him that you girls are coming too...Yeah I guess it's alright...Okay...Sure...That should be everything...Okay, I see you girls in a bit then...Okay! Bye!"

Roxy hung up the call and opened the application to text her cousin. She knew Japan was like eleven hours ahead and she wasn't sure what he was doing at the moment. Roxy figured that texting would be the best option. If he is busy he will see it later.

* * *

"He called himself the Kaiser." The elder digimon told him. "He attacked when we refused to give him what he wanted."

Daisuke frowned. He had flashes of when Ken was evil. The Dark Spore and BelialVamdemon influence doesn't affect him anymore. It couldn't have been him. Besides Ken was on earth with his mother. They were doing some extra shopping just in case.

"Ken didn't do this." Daisuke mumbled his thoughts.

Holy Angemon gave him a confused look. "You misunderstood me. It wasn't the Child of Kindness. The Child of Kindness didn't came to the Digital World today I believe."

"He's shopping with his mother today. They're preparing for the arrival of his aunt and cousin from America."

"That explains why he hasn't come today." Holy Angemon said.

"But this Kaiser...?"

"I fear to tell you that he is not human like the Child of Kindness. He is radiating with so much dark energy that it was overwhelming."

Daisuke frowned. It couldn't be him, could it? "Was he a Dark Faerie?"

* * *

Bloom sits next to Stella on the bed as they are given a brief lesson on Japanese culture by Tecna.

"Japanese people are very polite people. When meeting unknown people or acquaintances they call you for example: Stella-san. If they know you as a friend or family member they call you for example: Bloom-chan or Timmy-kun. Now if they are a couple they use the -chan ending as well for both or when there is great affection."

"I didn't realize there were so many endings in Japanese." Bloom said.

"It's not that hard to remember." Musa said.

"True. Roxy said something about bring slippers and a...Kimonos?" Bloom wasn't sure what that was.

"According to my research you switch form your outdoor shoes to slippers when entering a house. But that depends on the family if they follow that tradition." Tecna said as she glance at her portable computer. "The Kimonos is a traditional formal silk robe that is worn during the winter festival, ceremonies, weddings, funerals, and at fine restaurants."

"Oh Kimonos! Don't worry girls I got this! I will make the best Kimonos Japan has ever seen!"

"You do that Stella." Musa said with a smile as Bloom gets up from the bed.

"Come on girls we should stop by Ms. Faragonda's office before we leave to the airport. I have a feeling this is going to be some trip."


	4. Arrival

Ken: So do I have any special powers or something.

AS: You're going have to find out

Daisuke: That's not fair! What about me? I'm not in this chapter.

Takers: Yes it is, but why am I a jerk in this.

AS: All will be told in due time

Ken: in other words when Taichi and the others start investigating

AS: Pretty much

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Arrival**

Roxy looks out the window as the plane heads in the direction of Japan. She smiles softly. They all had gotten into first class. It was just them. Her, her mother, Bloom, Stella, Tecna, Musa, Flora, and Aisha.

She looks around to see if anyone was awake. Everyone, but her and Flora were awake. Flora smile at her as she decided to start a conversation before they fall asleep.

"So, what's your cousin like?"

Roxy smiles and happily tells her the interesting stuff that she and Ken told each other over Skype. Flora was interested to hear that he was such a young and gifted faerie.

"Fourteen is such a young age and he is already a full fledge faerie."

"He's a genius." Roxy told her. "I'm pretty sure if you ask he might start talking technical stuff like Tecna does."

"Oh, I do love meeting young, smart, and talented young faeries."

"I bet he'll say the same about you to, considering how powerful you girls are."

"That might be true, but still. I never met a guy faerie before. It's a shame he can't go to Alfea."

"Is it really that rare for a guy to become a faerie?"

"Guys are usually wizards, specialist, Kings, Paladins, black smiths, that type of stuff. What school does he go to then? He is still very young."

"He goes to Tir Non Og college during the summer."

"Wow, so is he an Earth Faerie too."

"Not sure. We might have to say him."

Flora nodded and asked more questions that Roxy happily answered.

* * *

Ken looks around as he tries to spot his cousin and aunt. His mother was by the benches with a sign. His mother was surprised to hear that Roxy was bring her friends with her.

They ended up doing more shopping and preparing the house for their arrival. His mother checked and double checked until it was time to leave.

He sighs softly when he didn't see them yet. Ken only knew what his cousin and abut looked like. He didn't know what the other girls looked like, besides what Roxy told him.

Ken narrows his eyes as he spots a group of girls collecting their bags. One girl had orange-reddish hair. She was wearing a blue shirt, jeans, and a blue coat. The girl next to her had yellow hair and she was wearing a orange shirt and coat, and jeans. A girl with short purple hair was wearing a purple long sleeve shirt and jeans. A girl with blackish hair was wear a red and blue long sleeve shirt and jeans. Next to her were two girls with brown hair. One of them was wearing a green winter dress, while the other was wearing jeans and a green shirt.

Ken smiles as he spots his cousin and aunt. Roxy was wearing jeans and a pink shirt, while his abut was wearing jeans and a slim green shirt.

"Roxy-chan! Oba! Over here!" The girls turn in his direction as he waves at them. The girls make their way towards him and his mother.

"Ken dear. You've gotten so big." Morgana tells him as she pulls him into a hug. "So much like your mother." Morgana releases him and goes to hug her sister. "Hillary, it's been so long."

"Yes it has."

Ken smiles at the other girls as they introduced themselves in English. He smiles at them as they make small talk when they go to the car. Fortunately for them Ken had placed a charm on the car ahead of time so they can fit everyone. Truthfully, it was quite roomy inside after he cast the spell.

Roxy and the Winx follow Ken into the house. Morgana and Hillary decided to do a little catching up at a small cafe down the block.

Once he opened the door the girls went inside. Ken turns around after locking the door behind him and saw them in the process of removing their shoes to replace it with slippers.

"You don't have too remove your shoes if you don't want to. This is just a tradition my family follows."

"No, it's okay. We don't want to seem disrespectful to your family." Flora said with a smile as she slips her slippers on.

"Besides its fun doing new things. Japanese culture is very intriguing." Tecna adds.

Ken shrugs his shoulders and takes his shoes off and replaces them with blue slippers. The girls eyed the varies rooms that they passed as he directs them to the guest room. The door to the guest room was left opened. Bloom frowned slightly when she saw that the room was big enough for two people not eight.

"Um Ken-san, this room is not big enough for all of us."

Ken glanced at her before he closed the door, much to their confusion. "Just give me a moment." Ken looked back at the door and cast a simple room changing spell. The door glowed for a few seconds before stopping. When Ken opened the door this time the room revealed a large space with eight bed, a small tea table, a closet, and enough dressers to put their things in.

Stella rushes in and goes straight for the bed that was closest to the closet. Bloom, Musa, Tecna, and Aisha all laugh as they walked into the room.

Flora, Roxy, and Ken all shook their heads in amusement. Ken turns to Roxy and Flora. "I'm going to make us some snacks and refreshment. Come to the dining room when you're settled in."

"Okay." Roxy says with a smile.

"I'll help you." Flora gives Roxy her bag. "Can you put this on a bed for me?" Roxy nods and watches as Flora and Ken walk back to the Kitchen.

* * *

Flora watches Ken as he takes out several herbs and places them in a bowl. Ken then pours water into a beautiful decoration tea kettle and places it on the stove.

Flora takes some of the herbs and begins cutting them. She was making it small enough before puting them in the water to boil.

While she was doing this Ken was finishing up the cookies and sushi rolls that he seemed to have made before he left to go get them. Flora smiles at the aroma.

"My these fresh herbs smell so delightful. Did you grow them yourself?"

Ken smiles. "Yeah. I just picked them a hour ago. I can show you the garden later on."

Flora smiles at that. She love people who took the time to grow their plants. It just shows how much they love nature. "I love too."

"Ken-chan!" Flora blinks in confusion at the new voice. She stopped what she was doing and turned around and didn't see anyone.

"Over here Wormmon!" Ken calls out. Still distracted with the frosting which he was using to decorate the cookies.

Flora's eyes widen as she sees a green caterpillar crawling into the kitchen. "Who's this?" Flora asked.

Ken pauses what he was doing and picks up Wormmon from the ground and places him on the table. "This is my partner Wormmon. He's a digimon."

"He looks like a caterpillar."

"I get that a lot." Wormmon said with a smile. "So are you part of the group called the Winx."

"Yes I am. My name is Flora. I'm the Faerie of Nature."

"Oh Ken-chan she's just like you! She's a faerie just like you!"

"Wormmon the Winx are a lot more powerful then me. From what Roxy tells me they are Bloomix fairies and guardian faeries of their home worlds."

"But you're a full fledge faerie too. You have the Enchantix power." Ken sighed.

"Why don't we talk about this with the other girls, later?" Flora suggested with a smile. "Ken still has to finish up the snacks."

Wormmon looked at his partner. "Can I help?"

"Sure Wormmon. You can help me with the cookies.

"Yeah!" Wormmon says as Ken gives him a frosting spreader.

Ken smiles at his digimon and starts to finish making the sushi rolls. By the time they were done fifteen minutes have passed.

Ken places everything on two trays and walks with Flora into the dining room.

* * *

Everyone was sitting at the table eating some sushi and cookies, and drinking some herbal tea. Bloom tries the sushi and blinks at how good it was. Who would have thought that raw fish was this tasty.

Bloom noticed the suspicious looks the others were giving the sushi, manly Stella and Tecna.

"Are you sure? Aren't fish supposed to be cooked?" Stella asked.

"Just eat it already!" Aisha said in exasperation as she pops another sushi in her mouth.

"All right! I will!" Stella glares at Aisha as she takes a small bit. Stella pauses and chews slowly.

"Well?" Musa asked.

"It's good."

"Agreed." Tecna confirmed as she ate her own piece. "It has quite a unique flavor to it. What is this sauce?" Tecna asked as she saw Ken and Wormmon dipping their sushi in a small dish of brown colored liquid that they were sharing.

"Soy sauce." Ken says after he eats his sushi and proceeds to grab another one with his chop sticks. "Would you like to try it?"

"Sure, why not?" Tecna, Musa, and Bloom said together.

They watch as Ken grabs a light blue sauce dish from the tray. The dish had a drawing of a Japanese flower on it. Ken pours some soy sauce into the dish and hands it over to Bloom.

Bloom takes the dish and places it in front of her. Bloom takes a sushi and dips it into the sauce with her fingers. Musa, Flora, and Tecna did the same thing, while Aisha and Roxy tried to figure out how use chop sticks. Stella simply grabbed a cookie and waited until the others commented on it before trying it herself.

"Wow this is amazing." Bloom and Flora commented. Musa nodded in agreement as Ken showed Roxy and Aisha how to hold the chop sticks. Once the chop sticks were in their hands they tried the soy sauce next, followed by Stella.

The three girls spoke their own approval of the sauce and sushi, until the phone began to hang. Ken excused himself from the table and walked towards the phone in the hallway.

The Winx tried to make sense of what Ken was saying, but he was no longer talking English. All they got was that the person was named Taichi. Other names like Hikari and Daisuke were mentioned as well.

Ken didn't seem to like whatever this Taichi person was talking about. Bloom could hear a strained tone in his voice that suggested this as well.

"Sate Taichi. Mata chikaiuchini o ai shimashou. Ja-ne." Ken hung up the phone and walked back to the dining room.

"Ken-chan? What did Taichi want?"

Ken sighed with a small frown. "I'm not entirely sure. Something strange is going on with the others. Daisuke-kun is still not talking to them and Taichi-san is worried about Hikari-chan. She's not acting like herself. He wants me to meet him in a few hours."

"Is something wrong Ken?" Roxy asked.

"I'm not sure." Ken sighed and ran his hand through his hair as he tried to explain the situation. "The others have been acting odd lately. I only see them when they go to the Digital World, but even then something seemed off."

"What about that fight?" Wormmon asked.

"Maybe. Daisuke-kun was very upset and refused to tell me about it. I haven't seen much of them all week actually. I wonder what the fight was about?"

"Maybe Taichi can tell you something." Flora spoke up.

"Maybe. I just hope it's not as bad as I think it is."

"You're worrying too much. If it bothers you so much then just ask them what happened. If they don't then ask you're best friend again." Stella said matter a factly. "Though it's probably nothing serious. If it was me then I would just wait until it blows off."

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea Stella." Musa told her.

"It's up to him." Stella claps her hands together as she changes the subject. "Enough of this doom and gloom. Tell me about this festival we have to dress up for."

* * *

A/N: I used google translator for when Ken was talking on the phone. He said, "Okay Taichi-san. See you soon. Goodbye."


	5. Conflict and Desire

**Chapter 5: Conflict and Desire**

He smiles as the Chosen caused conflict. He tapped into their hearts and amplified the darkness that was in there. They tried to fight him of course but they were defeated in the end.

It was delicious how much negative feelings they had towards their leader. It was small but it was there. He used it against them and now they are his.

With their help he will finally have the Light of the Digital World.

* * *

Stella frowns as she tries to create the perfect outfit. They had looked around town while Ken went to meet Taichi in the Digital World. Stella thought the kimonos were cute but they weren't right for her and the other Winx.

She recalled Ken telling them what colors to use for the season. It had to be bold colors. She can do bold. The question is how much and who will have what colors.

* * *

Daisuke watches from the sanctuary of his fortress. Thanks to a few friends he was able to rebuild Ken's old base. He had watched Ken do his programming homework all the time. Ken had even teached him the basics and had allowed him to borrow his programming book for all levels.

Daisuke smirked as he keeps an eye on his soon to be lover and sempai. Ken was listening to Taichi about the others. He felt guilty for leaving Ken in the dark but it was for his own safety.

However, he was looking forward for the festival tomorrow. He had gotten some nice advice from some of his um... subjects on how to make Ken his. They said to not make it obvious and the festival was the best way to do it.

He couldn't wait until tomorrow.

* * *

Ken frowns as Taichi tells him the others odd behaviors. They were currently in Primary Village, the safest place in the Digital World.

"The other are not acting like themselves. Takeru-kun seems meaner and more ignorant then Daisuke-kun. Miyako-chan complains more badly about Daisuke-kun. Iori-kun seem to think he's not fit to be a leader and is saying he needs more discipline if he wants them to respect him. Daisuke, well, he seems to be ignoring the others and refuses to talk to me about them. Hikari doesn't talk to me anymore. She's cold, distant even. I'm worried. All of us believe that something is not right."

Ken saw the worried look on Taichi's face. This was not good. There was something wrong about this situation. Either the fight they had was bad or something or someone was having fun making the people he loves miserable. Ken didn't have a good feeling about this.

"Taichi-san-"

"Please Ken-kun, enough with the formalities! You have the right to call me Taichi-kun. We've known each other for a while now."

Ken smiles slightly. "Sorry Taichi-kun." Taichi smiles and waves for him to continue. "I haven't seen the others at all this week, but when I stayed over at Daisuke-kun's last week he was upset."

Taichi frowned. "Why was he upset?"

"All he told me was that the others said some stuff he did not like. He was still upset about the fight and refused to tell me. I was going to ask when I see him tomorrow after the festival."

"That explains why he refuses to talk about the others when I asked." Taichi mumbled before a smirk appeared on his face. "So are you going to wear the cute kimono with the red sash to the festival?"

"TAICHI!"

"What? I might be Yamato's boyfriend but even I can tell that you are hot in that kimono." He smiles at the blush on Ken's cheeks. "I know a certain someone who will love to see you in it." Taichi wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and was happy to see Ken's eyes light up.

"You really think he'll like it?"

"Oh most definitely! Have I ever been wrong?"

"Weeelll..."

"Don't answer that," he warned.

* * *

Roxy walks out of the room with a smile. The kimono Stella made was awesome. They were so going to have so much fun tomorrow. She walks down the hall to her cousin's bedroom. She blinks as she hears Ken on the other side talking to Wormmon.

"Ken-chan calm down. Everything is going to be fine."

Roxy blinked. She was glad that Tecna made them translation bracelets. At least she can understand her cousin and help him with his little problem. Though he never went into detail about it since they haven't been alone at all today.

"How? Something is wrong Wormmon. The others are acting the total opposite of themselves. I fear he may be behind it!"

Roxy frowned slightly in worry. "Ken-Chai if he's involved then maybe you shouldn't go to the festival tomorrow. He could be there and attack you?"

Roxy covered her mouth to stifle her gasp. Someone was targeting her cousin? "Wormmon I can't not go. The Roxy-chan and the others are looking foreword to tomorrow. And-" Roxy leaned closer as her cousin's voice got softer. "Daisuke said he was going." Roxy smiled slightly. She might not know a lot about love and relationships, but she could definitely tell that her cousin has more than friendship feelings for his best friend. Roxy had nothing against gays. In fact she had a friend who was gay and that guy knew more about hair products then any girl. She smiles slightly at the thought that her cousin had feelings for his best friend. As Amore always say: There's no limit or restriction on true love.

"So are you going to ask him out yet?"

"WORMMON!" Roxy stifles a laugh and decides she had heard enough. She knocked on the door to let Ken know that she was there. "That must be Roxy-chan. Not another word from you Wormmon! COMING!" Roxy waits with a smile on her face. Wormmon clearly has been trying to get Ken to get the courage to ask his best friend out. "Hi Roxy-chan." Ken says as he opens the door. Ken was wearing a blue button pajama top and matching pants. She also noticed that his cheeks were a light shade of pink. "Come on in."

"Thanks." She enters the room and sees Wormmon on the bed. The digimon smiles at her in greeting. "Hi Wormmon. What are you up to?"

"Nothing much just trying to get Ken-chan to admit that he's in love with Daisuke and should ask him out already."

"WORMMON!" Ken's went beet red as he panicked. Roxy saw fear enter Ken's eyes before he collapsed into his computer chair and buried his face in his hands. Roxy bend down in front of him as she tried to get him to look at her. She didn't like the fear in his eyes. Was he expecting her to shun him like most people do?

"Ken, please look at me." Ken lifts his head up slightly to meet her eyes. Roxy felt a stab of pain as she saw fear in his eyes. "Ken believe me when I tell you that there is no need to be afraid. I have a best friend back at Gardena who's gay. There is nothing wrong with it either. I know we don't know each other that well, but we are family. I would never make you feel like you are unwanted or who you like is wrong. It's not wrong. You have the right to love anyone you want, no matter the gender."

"But, he'll be mad at me." Roxy frowned.

"Who? Your parents?" Roxy hadn't considered that her aunt and uncle might shun their own son.

"Mama, knows and doesn't mind. She actually encourages it. Papa doesn't, but he disses gay people a lot on TV and complains that people like that needs help. According to him, liking the same sex is an illness." Roxy paled as Ken spoke a little too softly. _No wonder he freaked out when Wormmon told me?_

"He's wrong." Ken looked at her in shock.

"He is?" Roxy smiles at the hopeful look on his face.

"Yes he is. I have a friend name Amore. She's the Pixie of Feelings and believes that all has that special someone. She often tries to play matchmaker with her spells." Ken blinked at her. "What I'm trying to say is that Amore believes that there is no restriction in love."

"Meaning that me liking Daisuke is not wrong?"

"Exactly." Ken smiles at her and hugs her.

"Thank you Roxy."

* * *

Roxy's mouth dropped open as Ken finished telling her his whole problem. She couldn't believe her cousin was being targeted by a Dark Faerie. This faerie made the Wizards of the Black Circle seem like pie.

"I can't believe this jerk would have the nerve to target you like that!" She was completely flabbergasted. "After all he has done to you!"

"Sadly yes." Ken said with a sad smile. "Half of the time I wish I can undo the damaged I caused while under the Darkness's influence."

"Don't be ridiculous Ken. That wasn't your fault. He forced that Darkness on you and twisted all your thoughts so you can do his bidding. Not only that, he allowed this other creep to use you for his own purposes! I'll kill him if I see him!"

"You would have to take a number." Ken said with a hint of humor and amusement. "Daisuke got first dibs on him already. He attacked us in the Digital World a few years back, which really ticked Daisuke off."

"V-mon too!" Wormmon added.

"I bet it did." Roxy replied with a smile. "I would be too if some creep attacked me, forcing myself to reveal my faerie form and risking my life to save my friends."

Wormmon nodded. "Is that how you got that new power Ken-chan?" He asked a second later.

"Yeah. I risked my life to save Daisuke and V-mon from him. He would have gotten my powers if I hadn't earned my Enchantix powers."

"That outfit is still amazing though."

"You just like it because it's sparkly."

"That's not true. I like anything that you wear."

"Sure." Roxy laughed at Ken's pout. She glanced at the clock and noticed how late it was.

"I'm going to go to bed Ken."

"Okay, goodnight Roxy."

Roxy walks towards the door, but stops when she gets to the doorknob. "Ken?"

"Yes?"

"Is it okay if I tell the other girls about this?"

Ken had a concern look on his face. She could tell he didn't want to drag anyone else into this. She saw Ken glancing at Wormmon with uncertainty. Wormmon nodded in response, making Ken sigh. "Okay, but don't tell my parents or Oba. I don't want them to get dragged into this since they can't get into the Digital World anyway."

"Okay." Roxy agreed and left to go to her room. Once she got there she saw the other girls talking about the outfits Stella made.

"Roxy is something wrong?" Roxy looks at Bloom as she looks at her worriedly.

"My cousin is being targeted by a Dark Faerie."

* * *

Bloom waits in the living room as they finish getting ready. She was worried. This Dark Faerie sounded dangerous. Ken was a lot like her. They were keepers of a life force. If it got into the wrong hands bad things could happen or the end of the world. She sighs as she hears Ken's voice from down the hall. The poor kid was so young to have this much stuff thrown at him. She felt sorry for him. No one needed to deal with the powers of Darkness at such a young age.

"WOW! That outfit is so cute." Stella squeals as she admires Ken's kimono. Ken's kimono was a pretty dark blue, with a complicated pattern on it, a red sash was wrapped around his waist. Bloom reflected that these were one of those times where gay people are amazing. Ken really knows his stuff. He's very intelligent when it comes to plants, technology, and clothing. Bloom liked the kid already. Now the problem was who was targeting him and why.

"Thank…you…" Bloom smiles at the blush that tints his cheeks. Ken was an adorable kid. From what Roxy told them Ken is in love with his best friend, but is afraid to speak up. She wondered if they will meet Daisuke. Hopeful they can help stop this Dark Faerie that is targeting Roxy's cousin. But first thing first. They might have to stop Stella from trying to play matchmaker and end up embarrassing them all.

* * *

Ken looks at the different stands that was at the festival. Roxy and Bloom stayed with him, while everyone else went to try the game stands or get some snacks at the food stands. He sighs when he didn't see his best friend. Daisuke had promised that he would be there, but he was getting a bad feeling again. He didn't want to think that he was here with the crowd somewhere.

"Don't worry Ken-kun. I'm sure he's coming." Bloom said with a smile. Bloom was wearing a light blue and orange kimono, it suits her.

"Is that him?" Roxy asked as she pointed to a boy with maroon, spiky hear. The boy was wearing a red and yellow kimono. The pattern on the kimono made it look like fire flames.

Ken smiles as the boy walks towards them. "Yes. DAISUKE-KUN! OVER HERE!"

Daisuke looks in their direction with a smile on his face. He rushes over to them. Daisuke swing an arm around Ken's shoulder and pulls him into a sideways hug.

"Sheesh dude! I haven't seen you in like a five years!" Daisuke said cheekily. "I think I might be having a best friend withdrawal."

Ken frowned in puzzlement. "But it's only been a week."

"But that was sooo loooong." Ken pouted at his friend's exaggeration.

He rolled his eyes as Roxy and Bloom tried to hid their laughter. "Daisuke-kun this is my cousin Roxy-chan and one of the members of the Winx, Bloom-san."

"Nice to meet you both."

"Likewise." Roxy told him.

"Nice to meet you. Ken-kun told us so much about you." Bloom said after Roxy, earning a light blush on Ken's cheeks. Daisuke raised an eyebrow at her and completely missing the blush on his best friends cheeks.

"I hope it's good. Did he tell you how amazing I am?"

Roxy raised an eyebrow of her own. "He didn't mention your big ego."

Daisuke simply chuckled at that. "That's because of my Ken withdrawal. And speaking of withdrawal," he glanced at Ken with a mischievous look. "I going to steal you for the rest of the night." He declared.

"But I have guests." Ken tried to protect, but Bloom cut him off before he could continue.

"It's alright. We are going to go to some of those cool stands over there with the performers. We'll see later." Roxy nodded in agreement and watched as Daisuke grabs Ken's wrist.

"Yosh! Tell Mrs. Ichijouji that Ken won't be home tonight." Roxy and Bloom watch as Daisuke drags Ken away. "Look Ken there's cotton candy with our names on it!" Ken laughs as he allows himself to be dragged by his best friend and away from his cousin and guests.

Roxy watches her cousin as he get drag away. She smiles at the sight. She didn't think she had to worry about her cousin confessing his feelings to his best friend. She had a feeling that Daisuke was going to do it for him.

"They make a cute couple." Bloom commented from next to next.

"Yeah."

"BLOOM! ROXY!" The two girls turned to see Stella and Aisha running towards them, with Flora, Tecna, and Musa not far behind. "This festival is awesome. Have you tried any of their food. And don't get me started with the cute outfits I've seen."

"Roxy were's Ken?" Aisha asked.

"Daisuke whipped him away for the rest of the night." Roxy said with a smile.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about him being afraid to confess his feelings." Flora said with a smile of her own.

"He's a cute kid, but he's awfully shy." Stella said as she popped a popcorn into her mouth. "I wouldn't be surprised if his friend is the more dominate one in the relationship."

"STELLA!"

"What? It's true. That kid has quite a collection of sketches."

"What sketches?" The other Winx asked.

"He showed them to you?" Roxy asked her. She had seen it when Ken was talking to her last night. He apparently sketches when he is upset or anxious. The sketches were quite beautiful.

"I saw him sketching in the dining room when I went to get some coffee this morning. That drawing of his digimon was very good. He even had some sketches with different digimon and clothing for them."

"He must be really good if Stella is commenting on sketches that's not her own." Musa said with a smile.

"He is. Maybe he'll allow me to use his sketches for a digimon fashion show."

"Oh Stella."

* * *

Daisuke smiles at the blush that appears on Ken's cheeks. He had finally won a stuff bear for his best friend/crush. That QueenChessmon was right. Maybe this won't be hard after all.

"Thank you Daisuke-kun."

"No problem." He boasted happily. Daisuke dragged Ken away from the stand that they were at. Ken was studying the teddy bear that he won with soft smile on his face. Daisuke looked around wondering what to do next. They've been to the food stand, snack stand, prize stand, and even passed the performers. Daisuke didn't feel like watch them, he rather watch Ken. Daisuke glanced at Ken and noticed that he had a worried expression on his face. "Ken?" Daisuke whispered. "Are you okay?"

Ken glanced at him with a fearful look in his eyes. Oh no. Shit! Shit! Shit! Here of all places? Daisuke grasped Ken's arm again and dragged him further into the crowd and towards the one place he knew they would be save.

Ken swallowed any rising fear as he sensed him. Oh god! He was close! Very, very close. What was he going to do? He was nowhere near Roxy or the Winx and on top of that he couldn't transform in such a big crowd. There were to many people. What was he thinking? _Of course he would attack me now? That jerk!_

Ken was startled as Daisuke dragged him deeper into the crowd. Oddly he just went along with it. He was to busy panicking on the inside to really focus on where his best friend was taking him. Ken blinked when Daisuke made them run out of the festival and into the computer room of the public library. Ken blinked in confusion when he noticed a Digital Gate was already on one of the hidden computers.

Ken raised an eyebrow at Daisuke questionably. Was he in the Digital World this whole time? And why was it on at the library instead of at his house?

Daisuke laughs nervously in response. "I was with V-mon in the Digital World when I realized the time. I had a surprise for you. I just didn't think that he would be after us at this very moment." Ken blinked as he tried to wrap his head around what Daisuke said. Daisuke took that opportunity to take out his D-3 and opened the Digital Gate, sucking them into a nice decorated bedroom.

Ken raised his eyebrows in wonder at their new location. This was a nice bedroom. The bed was western style and had those cool bed privacy drapes. The bed covers were a mixture of red, blue, and yellow. There was also a table with products on it. Has Daisuke been living here? Yet better question, where in the Digital World are they?

"You like?"

"It amazing." Ken walks towards the bed and touches the blanket. The blanket was very soft, like cotton. "Soft too." He sits on the bed when Daisuke gestured for him to sit. Ken ended up laying down on the soft covers. He wondered where Daisuke got it from. All this stuff seemed very expensive for someone only fourteen.

"You really like it?" Daisuke asked as he sits on the bed.

"Yes. It wonderful Daisuke-kun. Where you get all of this?"

"I had some outside help putting this together." Ken blinked at him from where he was laying. "Do you know why?"

"No. Why did you put so much time into this?" Daisuke leaned his body forward, rest his elbows on both of Ken's sides. He watches as Ken's eyes widen when Daisuke captured his lips. He felt Ken melting immediately into the kiss. Ken's eyes closed slightly as he deepened it. When they pulled apart Ken's cheek were a bright red and got brighter when Daisuke started nibbling his neck. Ken moaned as Daisuke suck on a sensitive area. "Dai-suke"

Daisuke smiles as his hands undid Ken's kimono, which really wasn't that hard. Daisuke moved his lips from Ken's neck and began to leave a trail of kisses down his neck and chest. Daisuke hears Ken gasp as he begins to play and suck on Ken's sensitive nipple. Ken whimpered uncontrollably from the pleasure that Daisuke was enacting on him. Daisuke felt Ken squirm underneath him. Daisuke finishes his sucking and admires the love bits and swollen tissues on Ken's chest and neck. Ken opened his eyes slowly and glanced at him. Daisuke saw a desire within those violet eyes that matched his own.

"I can't tell you how much I wanted you like this. Moaning in pleasure by my hands." Ken laughs softly.

"I think I can imagine. I had similar ones."

Daisuke smiles. "If you don't mind. I would like to do much, much more."

Ken smiles as well. "Go ahead. I'm yours."


	6. Lord Miracles

**Chapter 6: Lord Miracles**

A beam of light seeps through the curtains, giving the room a dimly lit glow. The small beam travels around the room as the sun rises and ends up arousing one of the two children that were sleeping in the western style queen size bed. One of the boys opened his eyes as he slowly wakes up.

The young boy was none other then Daisuke Motomiya, hero of the Digital World and Child of Miracles or as the Digimon now call him as Lord Miracles. But that was not known to the other child that was currently curled up on Daisuke's side. The other young boy was Ken Ichijouji, Child of Kindness, hero of the Digital World, Jogress partner and lover of Daisuke Motomiya, and one of the Faerie Guardians of the Digital World.

Daisuke smiles as Ken sighs sleepily. Maybe he had overdone it last night. The two of them had been doing it for a few hours since they got in last night, resulting with tiring the both of them out by three in the morning. However, he had a feeling that Ken was still going to be very drained and sore if he wakes up now. A few more hours wouldn't hurt. Though as much as he wanted to stay in bed with his lover, he really had some work to do.

Daisuke glanced at the clock and saw that it was 7:45. He sighed, wishing he could sleep longer but he knew he couldn't. Daisuke tries to get up without disturbing his lover, but to no avail.

Ken slowly arose when he felt Daisuke's warm body trying to move away from him. Ken was able to crack an eye open and glance at his lover. He smiles tiredly at him as Daisuke gives him a concern look.

"Morning Ken."

"Morning. What time is it?" Ken asked, trying to keep his eyes open.

"7:45." Ken groaned. "Sorry I guess I over did it last night."

Ken smiles tiredly at him. "No, it was wonderful Daisuke. I'm just a little tired and a bit sore."

"Sorry." Daisuke apologized as he sat up and scratched the back of his neck.

"It's fine. Why are you up anyway? Are you going somewhere?"

"I thought I make us a special breakfast." Daisuke said as his stomach began to growl. Ken smiles at him.

"That sounds nice." Ken said as he starts to doze back to sleep.

"Do you want anything in particular?"

"No. Surprise me." Daisuke smiles at Ken's answer.

"I'm going to take a quick shower then and come back when I finish our breakfast." Ken nodded and closed his eyes as he went back to sleep. He didn't hear Daisuke walk towards the closet to grab his leather pants, silk red shirt, flame cape, and black boots. Nor did he hear Daisuke go into the shower and lock the bedroom door when he left the room.

* * *

Daisuke walks down the hall and towards the kitchen. He wanted a special meal made for his lover and he knew just what digimon would be able to do it. Daisuke entered the kitchen and was greeted by Mr. and Mrs. Burgamon, Vegimon, and Digitamamon.

"Good morning Lord Miracles. I hope your night with the Faerie Guardian was pleasentful." Daisuke smiled at Mrs. Burgermon.

"Yes it was. Thank you Mrs. Burgamon. You and QueenChessmon were very help with your advices."

"Oh, I'm so glad you two finally got together." Mrs. Burgamon said with a smile. Daisuke smiles as well. Mrs. Burgamon always treated him like one of her own twenty children, even if it has only been a few months.

"Very good. Very good." Mr. Burgamon laughed fatherly. "What can we make for you my boy? I'm assuming you want something different since you made the trip here."

Daisuke nods to them. "Yes. I want something special made, something that will tell Ken how much I love him." The couple gave each other knowing looks.

"I do love young love." Mr. Burgamon chucked fatherly.

"Don't worry dear. We have the perfect meal in mind." Mrs. Burgamon turned to Regimen and Digitamamon and told them what they were to make. "My Lord would you like the food delivered to your room or the control room?"

"Actually," Daisuke said with a guilty smile. "I might be best if you send it to the Control Room. I'll take it to my room myself." This brought a slightly frown to the couples face.

"Figures you didn't tell our Guardian about you being the Lord and are uniting the Digital World with his old inventions." Vegimen retorted.

"After all that noise they was making, you would think he would have the chance to tell him of the good that he was doing." Digitamamon added.

"HEY!"

"Enough! It is not of our business what Lord Miracles does. We will respect his wishes and not show ourselves to the Guardian or tell him just yet." Mr. Burgamon told them. "Though I do not like keeping the Guardian in the dark."

"I was planning on telling him last night but it slipped my mind." Daisuke laughs slightly. "But don't worry I will tell today when he not so tired." They all gave him a knowing look, but didn't say anything. "I'll be in the Control Room if anyone needs me." Daisuke said hastily before rushing out of the kitchen and down the hall. He sighed in relief when he realized he probably said too much. Truth is that all the digimon knew that Ken was one the two Faerie Guardians of the Digital World. He didn't know it back then, but all the digimon knew something was wrong when Ken became the Kaiser. It wasn't Ken's fault of course. He was taken advantaged of when he was vulnerable and would have been completely corrupted if it wasn't for them. The digimon were grateful to have their Guardian back though. They were never mad at Ken for the things he have done, just worried, especially with how he was so young and vulnerable after he was free from the darkness that tried to corrupt him.

Daisuke pressed a code on the keypad to let himself into the Control Room. He smiles as he see that V-mon was already there. V-mon was looking at a cartoon with a cat and a mouse trying to kill each other with mallets. Daisuke gingerly takes a seat on his throne and presses a button on the chair to turn on a different monitor.

"Morning Daisuke."

"Morning V."

"How was the festival? Did you make love to Ken yet?"

Daisuke smirked at his partner. Oh he knew all too well that he and Wormmon have been trying to convince Ken to confess his feelings to him, but Ken was too scared and worried about what his father might do, for one, and was nervous that Daisuke wouldn't return his feelings. Oh he had proven to Ken he had nothing to worry about, yet anyway. He had made sure to remove any and every hint of fear in his lover when he made Ken come over and over again.

"Great and awesome!" V-mon chucked at the dreamy edge in is voice.

"That good huh? I'm assume you tired him out from all the moaning and screaming he was doing."

Daisuke blinked and stared at his partner. "How did you…?" Daisuke gasped as he saw a mischievous look in his partners eyes. "How in the DigiWorld…? Were you spying on us?"

"I was curious about what humans do while making love. I know Wormmon would be too if he was here." Daisuke eyes went wide. Wormmon! God, he had forgotten about his lover's digimon. The little caterpillar must he worried sick. "Don't worry Daisuke! I told Wormmon that Ken was safe with us."

"That good." Daisuke narrowed his eyes a bit as he thought of something. "You didn't tell Wormmon that we were sleeping together did you?"

V-mon blink innocently at him. "Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?"

Daisuke groaned. "V-mon this is not something you just tell people to. It's private! What would happen if Ken's parents found out about this?"

"But I wasn't talking to Ken's parents. I was talking to Wormmon on the D-Terminal. He was quite happy to know that Ken was alright and happy."

Daisuke groaned again and was momentarily distracted when a message appeared on the screen. He frowned when he realized it was from the others. He narrowed his eyes as they asked were was he and why he haven't answered their other messages. They ranted for a little bit until they started talking about a rumor about a faerie threatening the Digital World. They believe that they should find this faerie and take care of it. It might be just writing, but the way it was written made his insides turn inside out. Something was definitely not right. He feared that they would target Ken if they find out he is one.

* * *

The room was dark as he sends a message to the stupid google head. He was a joke really. Yet for some reason he felt disgusted by it. It could be that his master spell to repress his positive half was trying to regain control. He wasn't going to allow that though. The stupid Child of Hope can stay sealed away for all he cared. He was the Child of Despair. He didn't need Hope, he needed to destroy the hopes of other, especially that of the Light Core. When his master has the Light Core, darkness with cover the world in darkness and destroy the light.

He laughs as he turns away from his computer to look at his pitiful partner. His partner was asleep in his cage. Patamon had tried to talk him out of whatever plan he was up to, but he failed. He had locked Patamon away in a cage of darkness. When he awakens he will be under the control of darkness and will follow his every commend.

He glances at the computer again when he got a message from his friends. He reads the message from the Child of Darkness first. He smiles. She had found more information of who the Faerie of the Light Core is. Good, very good. He send a quick reply to her before reading the next one. Both the Children of Deceitfulness/Hatred and Treachery/Ignorance gave him updates on the other Chosen. Apparently the Child of Kindness had visitors over from America, but was seen with their stupid leader last night. They both must be together then. He wonder for what though. Kindness is always with that stupid leader of theirs. Kindness trusted him fully. They were going to have to destroy that small link, didn't they.

He types a message to his friends and sends them his plan to capture Kindness and corrupt him into Cruelty once again.

* * *

Ken couldn't do anything to keep the blush from his cheeks as Daisuke comes in with a whole tray of food. No wonder it took him so long. There was a lot. Or it could be the fact that he was dressed in tight leather pants, a silk red shirt, boots, and flame cape. Was it possible for Daisuke to get even more hotter?

Daisuke smirked at his lover as he sees Ken staring at him with wide eyes. He pushes the cart towards the bed and grabs one of those bed food tables. He placed the food for Ken on it as well as some juice. Daisuke sat at the edge of the bed and ate his food from the cart.

"This is very good Daisuke-kun. No wonder you took so long." Ken said as he ate some seasoned eggs with, sausage, bacon, and some type of sauce, along with other foods he had yet to try. Daisuke smiles knowing that he didn't do the food, but his chiefs.

"Glad you like it!" He said with a half guilty smile, not that Ken noticed since he couldn't see it. He eats his food in silences, enjoy Ken's company. He was debating on how to tell him. Should he be blunt and tell him or should he think of a gentler way to explain, just in case Ken freaks out? He stuffs food into his mouth in thought. He continued to do this for about seven minutes. That was until he realized that he finished his food.

He decides to wait until Ken finishes. Ken was now finishing his oatmeal. Ken placed the spoon down and began to drink some juice. He glanced at Daisuke and saw a worried look on his face. Ken raised an eyebrow at that.

"Are you okay?" He asked when he was done.

"Yeah, umm, there's something I need to tell you?"

"What is it?"

"Well," Daisuke fidgeted nervously as he tried to think of a way to tell Ken without freaking him out. "You see this room is umm..."

"What about the room?" Ken asked in concern.

"Well it's umm...Agh! Why is this so hard to explain?" Ken blinked at him in confusion. Daisuke noticed the look and decided to show him instead. "Come here. I'll show you instead." Ken didn't have time to question him as he was pulled out of the bed and towards the window. Ken shivered slightly as Daisuke opened the window, despite borrowing one of Daisuke bathrobes.

Ken looked out the window and noticed that they were not on the ground. They were moving along the clouds. He frowned. That would be impossible unless they were on a moving bird digimon or on a flying fortress or his old base. Ken eyes widen as he thought about that. He turned to his lover.

"Why are we in a fly fortress?" He asked.

"I needed one to travel around without being seen by the others and he who should not named."

Ken frowned. "I don't understand Dai. What this have to do with our friends?"

"Let's just say we have not been getting along for a few months now and I had enough of it." Daisuke said dryly. Ken frowned a bit more as he thought about what he said. He walk back to the bed and noticed a book on the bed from where Daisuke was sitting moments ago. He picked it up and froze when he saw it was on his own inventions that he did as the Kaiser. There was a lot of writing by Daisuke all over it. A lot of it was calculation that he had done when Daisuke asked for his help on his homework. Now that he thought about it, it was off that Daisuke was doing advance mathematics and programming.

He spun around and narrowed his eyes to Daisuke. "What on Earth is this Daisuke?"

"I can explain that?" Daisuke said nervously.

"I have better hope so! Why on earth would you be using my old inventions from my Kaiser days and reprogramming them? These should have stayed buried and destroyed?"

"I needed to use them!"

"For what! I hope you are not doing what I stupidly did when I was losing myself to the darkness!"

Daisuke gulped as Ken snapped at him. He was horrible at explaining. He knew he was and Ken was getting the wrong idea. He knew what this looked like. That he was using his invention to take over the Digital World, but it was the exact opposite.

Before he could reply there was a knock on the door followed by a voice. "Lord Miracles! May I come in? I have the extra clothes that you requested for the Guardian."

Daisuke smiles in relief as Ken blinks at the voice on the other side. "Come in Swanmon!"

Swanmon opened the door and smiles as she walks over to the Guardian. They all knew that their lord was horrible at explaining, especially to their Guardian. "Here you go. This should be more comfortable then the robe."

"Umm...I...thank you..." Ken stammered still slightly surprised.

Daisuke watches as Swanmon gives Ken a pair of leather pants and a silk purple shirt . She smiles at him and then leaves. Ken turns to him with a confused look.

"I only use the rings for the more violent digimon and those who have not willingly joined me or threaten to kill or capture you and the Light Core." Ken looked at the clothes with a frown.

"So you're not trying to rule the Digital World?"

"Actually I am, but as a Lord not a Kaiser. The digimon follow me willingly and aid me in a bunch of matters."

Ken sighed. "I'm sorry. I should have known you wouldn't do the same thing I did. It's just that I was shocked, that's all. I know you are smart, but…I don't know. I'm sorry"

"No, I should have explained better." He lifted Ken's head so he could stare into his eyes. "Stop blaming yourself for what happened. It wasn't your fault. He placed a dark spell on you to allow darkness to corrupt your light. It's was not your fault. I know that, the digimon know that, and you of all people should know that."

Ken smiles slightly at him. " Thanks Daisuke." Ken said with a light blush on his cheeks. "I'm going to go change now."

"Sure." Daisuke watches as Ken walks to the bathroom and closes the door. He sighs in relief. At least Ken didn't give him a lecture, punch or anything along those lines. Though his lover rarely gets annoyed or loses his temper with him.

Daisuke didn't realize how long he spaced out until the bathroom door opened. He eyed his boyfriend as he closed the door behind him. All he had to say was that Ken was drop dead gorgeous in that outfit. He was right to pick it for him.

"How I look?" Ken asked nervously.

"Gorgeous." Daisuke bluntly replied, completely forgetting his common sense if he had any and would have said more if he wasn't busy admiring his boyfriend's outfit.

A little blush tints Ken cheeks as Daisuke stares at him. He wasn't complaining or anything, but he was feeling a little self-conscious about the outfit. Ken tucks a loose hair behind his ear as he clears his throat to regain Daisuke attention.

"Are we doing anything today?"

Daisuke blinked for a moment before speaking. What was he planning on asking Ken again? "Umm...I umm..." Ken raised an eyebrow at him as he try to ground himself in the here and now. "Well I got a call...A distress call! Yeah that's it, a distress call!"

"Distress call? From who?" Ken asked worriedly.

"One of the towns are being threatened and attacked by him. They asked for some help settling this problem. I was hoping you would go and talk to the elder to see what the damage is." Daisuke waited as Ken remained silent. He bit his lip in worry. What if Ken refused?

"I guess it wouldn't hurt. Which town needs help?"

Daisuke smiles. "Come with me. I'll show you.

* * *

Ken frowns as he sits on an Airdramon. He knew the town that was attacked. He had been there many times over the years. He was friends with the leader, Ophanimon. If he recalled the last time he was there was about a month ago. He frowned as he thought about her town being attack. This was probably a trap to draw him out or he could just be paranoid. He sighs and looks at the horizon.

It was a pretty day. He would had liked to stay in bed with his boyfriend, if that's the right word to call their current relationship. He smiles softly on what they did last night. He might be a little sore from Daisuke roughness but he didn't mind. The pain dulled away after a few minutes. He might not say it out loud but he liked the treatment. Daisuke wasn't so rough that there was bruising on his skin, but he wasn't so gentle either on their first time.

Ken was startled out of his thoughts when the Airdramon he was riding on suddenly made a sharp right. Ken held on for dear life as different light and dark attacks came at them. The Airdramon growled in irritation as they were almost hit.

"What's happening?" Ken yelled.

"The holy city is under attack again! Hang on! I'm going to try and find a safe place to land!" Ken simply nodded and tried to calm nerves. Just his luck that he arrives in the middle of a battle zone. Ken gaps as Airdramon was suddenly hit in the wing and began to fall from the sky.

Ken screamed when they were suddenly hit. The Airdramon was unable to regain control as they got closer to the ground. Ken gritted his teeth against the winds as he quickly transformed into his faery form.

Ken took a breath as his magic engulfed him. Ancient DigiCode surrender him and created his faery outfit. The DigiCode that surrounded him changed his leather pants into a sparkly light blue yoga pants that reached above his knees. His silk purple shirt was changed into a flowing blue shirt, with purple ruffles, that reaches a few inches above his waist. A choker with a pink rose like vial appeared around his neck and his hair grow past his shoulders and was decorated with bright color beads, highlights, and a small crown. Barefoot sandals with purple jewels decorated his feet and huge wing appeared on his back. His wings were a mixture of blue and purple. Fairy dust coated his wings making it sparkle. Three pink jewel decorated the sides of his wings that were pointy and a sparkly pair of blue hand gloves were on his hands.

Ken smiles as he transforms. "Ken, Guardian Faerie of the Light Core!"

Airdramon sighs in relief as his Lord's consort and their guardian faerie transforms. He was a bit surprised to see his new outfit though. He knew the guardian reach his new form, but he didn't really expect the change in outfit.

"Digi-Barrier!" The Guardian Faerie yells as he surrounds them in a DigiCode barrier.

Ken grunts as creates a barrier big enough around Airdramon. He carefully maneuvers around the battlefield and looks for somewhere to land.

Ophanimon wasn't sure why they decided to attack today of all days. She had send word to Lord Miracles and was relieved to hear that their Guardian Faerie was coming to help.

The child was a sweet child and quite powerful now if she remembered correctly. She blocks an attack as a shadow monster of the Kaiser attacks with dark energy. Many of her servants were down or injured. She attacked with her javelin, destroying the shadow creature.

She looked up as she heard screaming. She gasped as an Airdramon was hit and was now falling from the sky. On the Airdramon she saw a human boy with navy blue hair.

She looked around as she called for one of her servants to help the Guardian. However, it was needed since the Guardian transformed into his Faerie Form in record speed. She smiles as he summons a barrier and makes his way down towards her.

"My Lady!" She tours to face Sorcerermon. "I came as fast as I could!"

Ophanimon sighed in relief as her loyal servant stopped in front of her. "Gather some of Holy Guards to help clear a path for the Guardian. I don't know how long he can keep his barrier up."

"Consider it gone my lady."

Ken gritted his teeth as dark energy collided with his barrier. He tried to put all his concentration into getting them to safety, but that was proving to be very difficult with the fact that he needs to avoid the attacks and keep a barrier around them at the same time. The Airdramon that he was riding must have felt the dip in power of his concentration since he spoke up.

"Guardian, let me maneuver us around to safety. You just sit down and keep the barrier up. We might need to fight when we find out what's going on." Airdramon rough voice echoed within the barrier. Ken sighs and agrees as he flies down and takes a seat on Airdramon's head. Ken kept his concentration on keeping the barrier up and didn't notice when some of the members of the Holy Guard came to help them get to safety.

Ken suddenly felt a small power drain. He gritted his teeth at that. He knew it was because of the barrier that he was creating. Ken was putting all his strength in blocking the enemies dark energy attacks, making sure the barrier was strong enough to fight against anything unexpected, and making sure he didn't pass out in the process. Ken slowly opened his eyes when he heard several voices directing Airdramon to the ground. Ken blinked when Airdramon's rough voice to him to put the barrier down.

Ken did what he was told a few minutes later and rose on unsteady feet. Ken stumbled slightly and would have fallen off if Sorcerermon hadn't been there to catch him. Ken smiles slightly at the digimon as he helps steady him.

"Are you okay?" Sorcerermon asked in concern as he guided Ken off Airdramon.

"Yes, I'm fine." Ken rubbed his temple. "I think I used a little too much energy in that barrier. I'll be fine after a little rest." Sorcerermon nodded as they reached the ground and walked towards Ophanimon.

"Guardian! Thank the Holy Beast that you're not hurt." Ken smiles warmly at Ophanimon. Ken liked Ophanimon. She was very motherly towards him, even during his time as the Kaiser. She never held a grudge towards or tried to fight him. Instead she welcomed him in and treated him like a guest in her city. For some reason her presence seemed to counteract the Dark Spore and spell that was placed on him when he was the Kaiser, much to his relief. "You used to much energy, didn't you." She asked as he studied him.

"Yeah, I used a lot of energy to neutralize and block those dark energy attacks that was coming towards use. I'll be fine though." Ophanimon didn't seem to be convinced and instead placed a hand on his cheek.

"Hold still. I'm going to heal you. This should help with the fatigue." A soft glow emanated from Ophanimon's hand and engulfed Ken's body before he could protest. Ken sighed in relief when he stopped glowing and was able to stand on his own without Sorcerermon's help.

"Thank you Ophanimon, but you really shouldn't have wasted your energy on me. I would have been fine."

"I now Ken." Ophanimon said with a warm smile. "But we need you at full strength to defeat the Kaiser's shadows."

* * *

Roxy frowned slightly in worry as she blinked at a worried Wormmon. Wormmon had came into their room about an hour ago sobbing. She held him in her arms and coaxed him to calm down and tell them what was wrong. She glanced at Bloom who was sitting on the bed next to her.

"Wormmon please calm down and tell us what's wrong." Bloom asked.

"Ken-chan is in trouble!" He sobbed. "He needs me!" The Winx and Roxy all paled at the news. Bloom and Stella were the first out of bed and rushed to the closet to get some clothes and change. All the other girls except Roxy followed example and hurried to get ready so they can help Ken.

"What do you mean Wormmon? He was suppose to be with Daisuke." Roxy's voice shook slightly as she spoke to her cousin's digimon.

Wormmon looked at her with tearful eyes. "He and Daisuke went to the Digital World after Ken sensed _him_ coming at the festival last night. They were fine this morning from what V-mon told me. V-mon told me Ken went to his village that was being attacked. He's fighting them now but he calling me! He needs my help." And with that he went back to crying. Roxy was glad her aunt and mother was not in the apartment at the moment.

"It's okay Wormmon. We'll find him." Roxy looks up to see Flora walking towards them. Flora was wearing a magenta top, a yellow mini-skirt, light blue leggings, fuchsia boots, fingerless gloves, a yellow belt, and a green jacket.

"She right." Aisha says with a smile. Aisha was wear a purple mini-dress with yellow stripes on the end of the skirt, purple boots, fuchsia tights, and a cyan jacket. "Don't worry too much. We'll make sure that creep doesn't harm him."

"How are we going get there?" Musa was wearing a yellow turtleneck tunic with magenta trimming and a magenta belt on her waist. She also wore light green leggings, yellow knee socks, a magenta jacket, and magenta boots.

"You need a D-3 or digivice." This brought a frown to the Winx faces.

"Well then how in the magical dimension are we supposed to get there then?" Stella said with her hands on her hips. Stella was wearing an orange jacket with a light blue tunic underneath. She also wears green fingerless gloves, a pink belt, hot pink trousers, and orange boots.

"What about Ken's D-3?" Tecna was wearing a green shirt with a purple jacket on top, blue jeans, yellow socks, and pink shoes. "I'm sure I can create a portal by use the information that's on his D-3." Wormmon frowned slightly at that.

"Ken-chan's D-3 is in his room, but I don't know if you would be able to get in. The Digital World doesn't allow intruders into it. Beside you need to have your own D-3 to get in." Wormmon told Tecna. "Though you can try if you want. Maybe it can work. However, if you can't then I think calling one of the other Chosen would be best."

The Winx and Roxy smile at the news. "All right Winx!" Bloom spoke up. She was wearing a yellow layered dress with a long pink shirt over it, a light blue ruffle layered jacket, green leggings, pink socks, dark blue boots, and pink fingerless gloves. "Let's head to Ken's room. We have a friend to rescue."


	7. Battle in the Holy City

**Chapter 6: Battle in the Holy City**

Ken panted as he created a shield. There were just too many. There seemed to be more and more shadow creatures with every passing minute. A lot of Ophanimon forces were too badly hurt to continue. Ken shielded an injured digimon as he helped those who needed to retreat into the castle within the protective shield.

"Guardian!" Ken glanced at Sorcerimon as he flew down to him after defeating five shadow creatures.

"What is it?" Ken asked when Sorcerimon landed next to him.

"Lord Miracles just send word that he is sending reinforcements." Ken nodded in gratitude. It was about time his boyfriend sent help. He would have asked earlier but he didn't have his D-3 and D-Terminal. "He needs your permission though." Ken frowned at this.

"Permission? Who is he sending?"

"The Winx Club, Guardian."

* * *

Tecna raised an eyebrow in frustration. She had managed to turn Ken's computer on and managed to connect Ken's D-3 to her computer, but she couldn't get into it. There was so much encryption in a unknown language that she couldn't figure it out. It was as if something was preventing her to get through or read it.

"Anything Tecna?" Bloom asked.

"No, this coding is very complex." She sighed. "It's as if something is preventing me from accessing the data I need."

"That's not surprising," Wormmon told her from his place on the computer table. "The Digital World has very high security that makes sure only people it allows to enter enters. It prevents outsiders from getting in."

"How is that supposed to help us then?" Stella asked, just as frustrated.

"Maybe I can help."

Bloom and the others jumped at the voice coming from Ken's computer. On the screen was the same boy they saw yesterday, the same boy that Roxy and Bloom talked to the night before.

"Daisuke!" Bloom smiled at Ken's digimon. "Where's Ken-chan? He's in danger!"

"I know," Daisuke said with a frown. "Shadow creatures are attacking the Holy City." The Winx and Roxy had worried expressions on their faces as Wormmon's eyes widened in worry.

"What? Again? Is that where Ken-chan is?"

"Yup," Daisuke confirmed.

"Can you help us get to the Digital World? Ken needs our help," Roxy asked her cousin's friend.

"You need permission to get into the Digital World."

"So give us permission than," Stella huffed.

"I'm not the one that gives permission."

"So you can't help us?" Roxy asked crestfallenly.

"I didn't say that," Daisuke said with a sigh. "You have to understand that there are higher powers in the Digital World. Lucky for you I already send word to Ken-chan to allow you entrance."

"But how can Ken give us entrance?" Roxy asked confused. "He's in the Digital World."

"Don't forget that Ken is the one in danger here," Aisha reminded them.

"Winx, one thing you must understand is that Ken is the Digital World's Guardian Faerie. He is in tune with the Higher Powers and is more connected to the Digital World than the Holy Beasts are. There are only two beings who can allow you to enter the Digital World and that is Ken and the Will of the Digital World."

"Okay," Musa breathed. "How will we get to the Digital World once Ken gives us the okay? Don't we need these D-3's?" She asked as she lifted up Ken's D-3.

Daisuke smiled at them as he gave them a thoughtful look. "Yes, you're right. When Ken accepts my request, you all will get D-3's. They will come out from the computer. Once you have them the portal will open."

"Really?" Stella asked. "That seems really simple."

"It's not, believe me," Daisuke chuckled.

"What you mean?" Flora asked. Daisuke shook his head.

"You'll see. See you on the other side!" Was the last thing Daisuke told them before the message disconnected.

* * *

"The Winx?" Ken repeated. He should have known.

"Yes, Guardian. Do you know them?"

"The Winx are a group of powerful faeries, like myself. They are actually my guest from America. One of them is my cousin."

"Really?" Sorcerimon asked. "If they are just as powerful as you are those shadow creatures might not stand a chance, Guardian."

Ken nodded as he glanced at the roaring battle. They could use the help. A lot of the digimon were getting hurt by the shadow creatures. Ken was doing his best to help them get to safety. Protecting the city was top priority.

"Sorcerimon, can you guard me for a quick second?"

"Of course." Sorcermon got in front of him and created an illusion to buy him some time. Ken closed his eyes as he opened the link to the source. He could feel the Will of the Digital World approval of the new Chosen, wanting to know his thoughts on the matter. He could sense who these new energy signatures belonged to. He and the Entity felt them trying to enter without permission and then stop in confusion. They shook their heads mentally at that. With a smile Ken gave his permission, allowing six D-3s and six eggs to leave the Digital World.

* * *

Roxy was slightly confused from what Daisuke said. What did he mean that they will see and that he'll see them on the other side? She frowned at the fact that Ken had to give them permission. Well, at least now she knows what he is the Guardian Faerie of.

"Umm…what's going on with the computer?" Roxy blinks at Musa's question. Roxy looks at the computer and notices that a screen popped up with a forest image on it. She frowns at the weird writing.

"Is that the Digital World?" Bloom asked Wormmon.

"Yes, that's the Forest Sector of Server. Ken must have granted Daisuke request for you to enter."

"Okay, but I don't see how we can get into the Digital World," Tecna said as she studied the portal. "It looks like it's still closed."

"Are you serious?" Stella yells. "How are we suppose to get to the Digital World-" Stella stopped mid-sentence when Ken's computer screen began to glow brightly. "What's going on?" Stella asked panicky as she and the rest of the Winx (minus Roxy) stepped away from the glowing computer. No one got to answer, even if they knew what on earth was going on, since six colorful lights came out of the computer and landed in their hands. When the light faded they all gasped as the lights turned out to be D-3's. But what was really a shocker was the six eggs on the ground in front of them.

Roxy was the first to get out of her shock. She studied the device in her hand. The device looked exactly like Ken's D-3. However, hers was green and white. She glanced at Wormmon, who was smiling as he made his way down to the egg in front of her.

She looked at it curiously as he gestured for her to pick it up. She hesitated for a moment before complying. And boy was she surprised. When she touched the egg it glowed and was replaced with a small creature. Roxy studied the creature with wide eyes. The creature had a small round body with orange fur. It had a spike on top of its body. Red eyes started at her with excitement.

"Hello, Roxy. I'm Tunomon. I'm your digimon," he told her as he jumped into her arms. Now she knew what Ken felt like to have Wormmon in his arms all the time. The little guy was adorable and looked like a toy too.

Roxy looked at the Winx to see that they all followed her lead and touched the eggs as well. Bloom had a blue D-3 and in her arms was small creature with purple and white fur. It had pointy ears, four stubbly legs, orange eyes and a small tail.

"Hello, milady. My name is Dorimon. It's very nice to meet you."

"I'm Bloom. It's very nice to meet you too."

Stella had orange D-3. Stella was currently squealing over a small yellow fox.

"Hi, Stella! I'm Pokomon!"

"Oh, you're so cute!"

Flora had a pink D-3 and it wasn't surprising that she had a plant digimon in her arms. The little creature looked like a green ball with thorns and has a leaf as her tail.

"I'm Budmon. It's very nice to meet you Flora."

"It's very nice to meet you."

Musa had a red D-3 and her digimon was a small white creature with white fur and black eyes.

"Hi, Musa! I'm your digimon, YukimiBotamon."

"Hi!"

Tecna's D-3 was purple and her digimon has fur and white fur, brown eyes, and wears a helmet with horns on it's head.

"I'm Caprimon, Tecna. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Likewise."

Aisha's D-3 was a lime green. Her digimon was some type of grey sea creature with dark blue eyes and orange hair (at least Roxy thinks it hair) on top of his head.

"Why, hello little guy. I'm Aisha. What's yours?"

"I'm Pukamon."

"Wow this is amazing," Bloom breathed. "I'm guess this is how we get to the Digital World?"

"That's right!" All the digimon said.

"Raise your D-3's to the portal," Pokomon told them.

"And say Digital Gate Open," Dorimon added.

"The gate will open and we will be taken to Lord Miracles's location," Pukamon piped in as his partner held him.

"We must hurry too!" Caprimon squeaks from Tenca's lap. "Our Guardian needs our help like yesterday."

"Okay! Okay! Calm down, will ya?" Stella tells the six baby digimon.

"There's no time to lose." Roxy grabs both Tsunomon and Wormmon, and stands in front of the the computer with her D-3. _Hang on just a little longer, Ken._ "Digital Gate Open!" The red light on the portal turn green and both Roxy's D-3 and the portal glows brightly. _I'm coming_ , was the last thing she thought before she was sucked in.

* * *

Daisuke sat on XV-mon's shoulder as he waited for the Winx. He had seen the lights of the digivice when they went through the portal. He smiled to himself as he thought about last night. Ken was beautiful and amazing last night. He still couldn't believe that Ken let him tie his wrist together while they were making love. Though it was worth seeing the pleasure on Ken's face as he teased him and made him come in different positions. Though if anyone asked, his favorite one was when Ken was riding him. Though he was a bit worried about the make up of faeries. He wondered about what insight that his mother told him about faeries genetics and life style are actually true. He hoped she was kidding about male faeries being able to get pregnant.

Daisuke was snapped out of his thought when the TV began to glow. Daisuke smiled in amusement as Roxy and the Winx come out of the portal with looks of awe on their faces. There was a good amount of different digimon as well. _Well, things just got interesting. I wonder if Ken already knew about this?_

"Welcome Winx, Roxy, and digimon." They all turned to him. "I told you I will see you on the other side."

* * *

Everything was going according to plan. There was no way the Light Core would be able to hold out much longer. He was getting weaker with the more dark energy he bought into the Digital World. The fool didn't ever know that Light, Hope, Sincerity/Love, and Reliability/Knowledge had been trapped and replaced by their corrupted selves.

It was simply glories! The death. The fear. The lack of light. It would only be a matter of time before the Light Core is his. Once that happens there will be only Darkness. Darkness and Chaos.

He was interrupt from his mad laughter when an alarm went off, signaling that new humans have entered the Digital World. He frowned as he typed on the computer to see where the signals were coming from.

He scoffs when he realizes that the stupid Child of Miracles was there. And he had friends. Hmm, maybe he can work with this. Oh, this was going to be fun.


End file.
